


The Crownless Prince of Tenebrae

by Skyeec2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2nd person POV, Angst, Canon Divergence?, Character-centric, Gen, I tried really hard, Prosy Bullshit, Ravus-centric, i really don't know how to tag this, vague mentions of blackmail, vague mentions of dub-con and non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Most often, the right choice to make isn't what you would prefer to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Ravus ok. He got like 40 minutes of screen time but I really like him and I'm sorry if this offends or angers anybody, I just really wanted to write it. This is my first time writing first-person but I think it turned out ok.  
> As always edited by @corrupted-spirit on Tumblr. Hope you Enjoy the story!

The first time your life changes you’re three-years-old and you’re Mother has just told you that you’re going to be getting a sibling soon. At first, you don’t understand why but she’s excited so you are too.

For the next few months, everyone works to prepare from your sibling’s arrival. You don’t understand why everyone’s so busy but your parents still have time for you and Maria often takes time to talk to you.

She tells you that you shouldn’t worry about your new sibling replacing you, that just because your parents are having another child doesn’t mean they love you any less. You hadn’t thought about that at all, the thought had never crossed your mind.

You forget about Maria’s words when your Mother goes into labour.

Your sister is born when you’re four-years-old.

You manage to sneak out of your room to see your Mother in the chaos of the day, no one notices you make your way from your room to your parents’.

When you get there, Mother is holding a bundle of cloth in her arms and Father is sitting on the bed next to her with a proud expression of his face. They notice you after a moment and your Mother beckons you forward.

You approach them and climb onto the bed with them, looking down at the scrunched, pink face hidden in the bundle. She looks… strange.

Mother laughs when you say this, sounding exhausted but happy. She says that’ll change as she grows. Father says that she’ll be beautiful, that they’ll have to beat of suitors with Mother’s trident.

Mother tells you your sister’s name is Lunafreya, it sounds pretty.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya’s a happy child. You hear the servants say this a lot.

Mother takes Lunafreya with her when she goes to heal people as the Oracle, leaving you at home with your Father. You don’t mind, you like spending time with your father, you like learning about what Father does.

As you get older you learn more and more about how your Father runs Tenebrae. You sit in at meetings and listen to your Father explain the reasoning behind his decisions.

You learn how to do things for the best of the people of Tenebrae, you learn to make decisions that will benefit the many over the few. Through listening to your Father talk about the war between Lucis and Niflheim you learn that sometimes you must do what is best for the people, not what you want.

Your Father falls ill one day, messages are sent to your Mother and sister asking them to return home as quickly as they can.

They don’t make it in time.

You’re twelve when you watch the light leave your Father’s eyes.

Mother and Lunafreya cry when they return and you give them the news.

Mother spends more time home after Father’s buried. You have more responsibilities after that, you’re forced to learn more and more about running a kingdom.

Lunafreya’s quieter, more subdued than you’ve ever known her to be. You worry about her a lot, you try to make her happy, try to spend time with her but you’re busy and you don’t get many opportunities.

She’s training to use your Mother’s Trident, the heirloom of your family line. She tells you she enjoys using the trident but isn’t comfortable with the thought of attacking another person.

You tell her you had the same problem when you started your own lessons, that it might help her if she thinks using the Trident to protect people against those that want to harm them.

You can tell she doesn’t quite believe you, but it seems to make her feel better about it.

That very year your sister’s chosen by Bahamut to guide the Chosen King of Light to his destiny. Neither of you understand what this means and your Mother cries when she explains it.

Lunafreya will give up her life to make the covenants with the gods for the Chosen King of Light. He’ll then give his own life to banish the Star Scourge and save their world.

That night you hold Lunafreya while she cries. You hold back your own tears until you're alone in your room. You don’t want your sister to die.

After that Lunafreya spends more time with Gentiana, one of their Mother’s handmaidens. She’s kind but she unnerves you a bit. You can never tell what she’s thinking, sometimes you think she’s judging you but you never bring it up to anyone else.

Mother prepares to visit King Regis and his young son in Insomnia to inform him of what is to come. You stay in Tenebrae while they’re gone, practicing your swordplay and taking on more and more responsibilities.

You understand why. Of course you do.

Everyone wants your Mother to return to her Oracle duties full-time, but she can’t because then who will care for Tenebrae while she’s gone? You aren’t quite ready yet to take on all the responsibilities that the council can’t do, but you’re learning and soon enough you will be ready.

Then Mother can focus on teaching Lunafreya everything she needs to know to be a good Oracle.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya returns in better spirits than when she left, she tells you all about her new friend Prince Noctis and his nice friend Ignis. She tells you all about the city of Insomnia and about how nice King Regis was.

You’re glad she enjoyed herself, that she could make friends.

You don’t think about how lonely you are, how you have very little time for yourself. You don’t think about how little free-time you have, how you don’t have much time to do things that you enjoy.

You don’t know what you would do if you did have the time; Lunafreya has her garden what do you have?

Lunafreya and Mother make numerous trips to Insomnia over the next few years but you never leave Tenebrae. You stay within your house and prepare to rule the land of Tenebrae, you prepare to do whatever needs to be done for the best of the people.

You prepare to mourn your sister’s inevitable death.

One day you overhear one of the council members talking to your Mother about the royalty of Lucis. You hear him question if King Regis has remarried, if King Regis was going to have a second child to carry on his line after Prince Noctis’ death.

Mother says that King Regis hopes that Prince Noctis will live long enough to have a good life before giving himself to destroy the Star Scourge. You leave before they notice you.

You think to yourself, later that night, that King Regis might be a fool. You think his decision is not beneficial for his Kingdom. There’s no way of knowing when Prince Noctis will have to give up his life for the world.

Leaving the fate of his kingdom and the continuation of his line up to chance.

But, both Mother and Lunafreya hold the King of Lucis in such high regard. There must be a reason for their regard.

You never give voice to your thoughts, you harbour them deep in the back of your mind.

 

* * *

 

You're sixteen when the world as you know it ends.

Mother tells you one day that Prince Noctis had been severely injured in a daemon attack and that he and King Regis will be travelling to Tenebrae so that the young Prince can be healed.

Lunafreya is excited by the news, she’s looking forward to having her friend here in Tenebrae. She wants to show him her garden, the beautiful Sylleblossom flowers she worked so hard on.

You listen to her excited chatter with a smile, ignoring how much work their visit will force on you.

You don’t think it’s a good idea for the King and Prince to come here, you think it’d be better if your Mother and Lunafreya made the journey to Insomnia instead. It would take the same amount of time and the Prince wouldn’t have to be moved.

But it’s not your choice and you have no right to question the decision of King Regis.

Instead you keep quiet and go about your duties, the council think you’ll be ready to take over all of Mother’s duties soon. The thought worries you, you worry that you won’t be a good ruler, that you’ll lead your people to ruin.

You don’t linger on those thoughts, you have no need for them in your day-to-day live. You aren’t allowed to doubt yourself, you need to be sure of your decisions as a ruler. There is no place for doubt.

King Regis arrived in Tenebrae with Prince Noctis without issue. Lunafreya spends a lot of time with Noctis once he arrives, though the younger is confined to bedrest while he heals from his injury.

You listen to your Mother and King Regis talk about business between the two countries and the war with Niflheim. They talk of trade and about the increasing number of daemon attacks during the night.

This is your first time interacting with King Regis and you can tell why both Mother and Lunafreya hold him in such high regard; the King looks strong and capable and he speaks with an air of confidence.

From the few interactions, you have with the King you think that you like the man, he seems kind enough and he seems to be a good ruler.

Days pass and King Regis and Prince Noctis are preparing to leave Tenebrae to return to Insomnia. You stand proudly behind your Mother watching your sister push Prince Noctis in his wheelchair towards where King Regis waited in front of you.

You see Lunafreya freeze in her stride, turning her face towards the heavens with a look of confusion. You follow her gaze and a startled gasp you recognize the shape of Niflheim’s warships.

Then everything around you erupted in chaos.

Magitek soldiers dropped from the sky and began attacking everyone around you. You see King Regis turn and grab Prince Noctis and your sister and take off running. You try to follow them but pain shoots through your arm, forcing you to your knees.

You look up, terror gripping your chest, and see a Magitek soldier in front of you.

The soldier readies it’s flamethrower in front of you.

Your breath heaves from your chest, but the panic gripping you keeps you froze.

You hear your Mother scream your name and then your vision is consumed by flame as a figure moves to stand in front of you.

You can only watch in horror as your Mother takes the brunt of the attack meant to end you. You can barely breath in the intense heat of the flame.

The ground beneath you shakes as something heavy impacts it.

Your voice finally tears itself from your throat as the wet sound of metal impaling flesh echoes in your ears.

“Mother!” You scream, reaching out for her as the blade thrust through her chest was roughly removed from her still body.

Your gaze lands on the large armour-clad warrior that had killed your Mother. Their weapon is nearly as long as you are tall. The warrior turns from you and your Mother’s body, striding away to engage King Regis in combat.

The next few moments are a blur.

You drag yourself to your Mother’s body, looking down at her with tears in your eyes. You think you hear your sister scream and turn frantically looking for her.

You call out for her or perhaps King Regis, you aren’t too sure.

You lose track of time and the next thing you know, you’re huddled with your sister in one of the larger rooms of your home. You’re surrounded by Magitek soldiers and there’s a terrifying man in front of you.

The man in front of you looks to be around King Regis’ age with dark hair and eyes. He looks down at the two of you with a cruel gaze that makes you shiver.

You pull Lunafreya closer to you in a vain attempt to hide her from the man in front of you. He notices your movement and sneers at you.

You don’t meet his eyes, you’re terrified. You don’t know what’s going to happen, you don’t know what the Niflheim Empire plans to do with you and your sister.

But you won’t let them hurt Lunafreya if you can help it.

Huddled against your sister under the cruel gaze of the Niflheim General you think you hate King Regis just a little bit.

He left Lunafreya here.

 

* * *

 

Now that your Mother’s passed, Lunafreya’s taken over all her duties as Oracle. Gentiana takes over teaching her everything that Mother didn’t get the chance to.

You should be preparing to be crowned King but instead you’re the captive Prince of an overtaken kingdom. All the decisions that you should be making are being handled by someone chosen by the Niflheim Empire.

You still meet with the Council regularly. During one such meeting the council brings an idea to your attention. They want you to try to gain favour in the Empire, then perhaps you’ll have a bit of control over the decisions regarding Tenebrae.

You’re shocked by the request but you can see why they would suggest such a thing.

You tell them you shall give it consideration and give them your answer the next time you all reconvene.

You refrain from thinking of the request until you’re back in the safety of your room.

On the one hand, if you get high enough in the chain of command then you might be allowed to governor your kingdom instead of some outsider from the Empire doing so. On the other, your people could come to hate you for siding with the monsters that killed your Mother.

You don’t know what to do. You wish you had someone to talk to about this.

But you don’t.

You eventually leave your room, to seek out Lunafreya. Things must be hard on her, you want to make sure that she’s ok and knows to keep her head down and do as General Caligo commands.

The scene you arrive to terrifies you.

The General is standing far too close to your sister for comfort, his voice is raised and full of anger. Your sister is standing in front of him defiantly unwavering against the man’s anger. The General’s patience finally snaps and his hand moves quicker than your eyes can follow.

The sound of the General’s armour-clad hand striking your sister’s skin followed by her startled, pained scream echoes in your ears. You see your sister crumble to the ground and you rush to her.

General Caligo doesn’t stop you, sneering down as you cradled your sister’s rapidly bruising cheek.

You hear the General leave the room but you don’t turn away from her sister.

You watch tears leak from your sister’s eyes as her cheek swells and you hate King Regis a bit more for abandoning you both.

You make your decision.

 

* * *

 

The Council gives you sad looks when you arrive to tell them your decision but nothing can block out the sigh of relief they all breathe when you say yes.

From there it’s up to you to figure out how to join the Niflheim forces. You decide not to tell Lunafreya what you’re planning, you want to spare her for a bit longer.

General Caligo doesn’t believe you when you tell him you wish to join the Imperial forces. He almost sends you away and tells you to forget it when a strange man enters the room and stops him.

“Now, General,” The man starts, you refrain from shaking at the man’s tone. It’s low and mocking and it sets your nerves on edge. “If the boy wants to join our noble cause, who are we to stop him?”

Even though he’s speaking to the General he keeps his eyes on you. You try to keep eye contact but you can’t manage for long, there’s something wrong with the man but you have no idea what.

The General makes a strangled noise before nodding in agreement, reaching out and taking a tight hold of your arm. The man speaks again before the General can drag you out of the room.

“No need to tear the boy’s arm off General, the Emperor will be most displeased if you kill one of Tenebrae’s royalty.”

The General freezes in the doorway and his grip tightens uncomfortably around your arm. “Of course, Chancellor,” the General’s words are forced out from between grit teeth.

You do your best to ignore the feeling of the Chancellor’s eyes on your form as the General drags you from the room.

You won’t let the strange man stop you from doing what you need to for the best of your people.

You take a steadying breath as you approach the Training Area with the General.

You won’t fail your sister.

 

* * *

 

Hours later and you drag yourself back to your room after the General is done with you. You can feel the numerous bruises littering your body with each step you take.

You ache.

You push your door open and freeze when you realize that your sister is sitting on your bed.

She’s looking at you with concern in her gaze, flicking her eyes over your tired form. She no doubt notices the injuries on your visible skin.

She’s by your side in a moment, ushering you over to sit down on your bed. She asks you how you obtained your bruises but you don’t know how to answer her.

She notices your silence and pulls away from you, seeking out your eyes. Her voice hardens as she repeats her question when you continue to remain silent.

Eventually, you answer her in a hesitant voice, telling her about what you were going to do.

Her expression shifts so drastically that you break off your words, brows furrowing as you watch her. She shoots from the bed, scrambling across the room to stare at you with a cold look.

You reach for your sister, opening your mouth to say something but she cuts you off before you can say anything.

“How can you join them?!” She shouts at you, clenching her fists by her side. “They invaded our home! Killed Mother!”

You freeze at her words staring at her in stunned shock. Does she think you don’t know that? That you didn’t take that into consideration when you made your decision.

You’re angry. You can feel the emotion rise in your chest, mixing with your exhaustion and aches from training with the General earlier. It’s a nauseating thing in your chest and you hate it.

“Get out.” Your voice is cold and blank as you address your sister. You don’t want to be angry at her; she’s your sister, you’re doing this to protect her so that no one ever strikes her like Caligo did.

She jumps at your words before turning to leave your room, slamming the door behind her.

You take deep, even breaths; trying to control your emotions.

It doesn’t matter what Lunafreya thinks, you try to convince yourself, all that matters is her safety.

Your exhaustion returns to you then, stealing all the energy from your form.

You’re tired. You prepare for bed as quickly as you can, eager to get to sleep.

The General expects you back in the Training Area tomorrow morning.

 

* * *

 

You train over the next few years, day after day until the Empire believes they’ve got you following their orders without question.

You don’t talk to Lunafreya much anymore, it saddens you when you think about it.

She refuses to let you explain; so, the only people that know why you’ve join the Niflheim Imperial Forces are the Council Members and Maria. The only reason Maria knows is because she walked in on you having an emotional breakdown after killing someone for the first time due to the Emperor’s orders.

She stayed with you as you worked through your emotions, comforting you as best she could. You told her everything that night; your loneliness, your hatred for yourself for following Niflheim’s orders, your hurt over your sister’s anger at you.

Maria is a kind person, you’re glad you had her during those years. You’re not sure you would have survived if she hadn’t been there.

She ensures that there are always flowers in your room; a very specific combination of flowers sitting in a vase by your window. Asters, Pink Carnations, Gladioluses and Statics.

You like them. You like how they brighten up your room and how they smell.

You’re twenty when the Emperor trusts you enough to allow you to be the highest-ranking person in Tenebrae. It’s relief to have all your efforts pay off, now you don’t have to worry about Lunafreya angering the person keeping an eye on her.

You’re the one in charge of keeping your sister in line now and at least you know that you’ll never lay a hand on her.

You can breathe a sigh of relief at that.

But Lunafreya is sixteen and more resistant than she’s ever been. You don’t understand her attitude; did she prefer having General Caligo watching her every move, just waiting for her to step out of line so he could force her back into it.

The Council had suggested this course of action as the best one he had available and even Maria agreed with them, why wouldn’t she let you explain this. You couldn’t force the Empire out of Tenebrae so you had to do what was best for your people.

She could pretend as much as she wanted but she was in the same boat as you. She may have been the Oracle but you were well aware that she only went where the Emperor wanted her to go and only for as long as the Emperor allowed.

You may have served through fighting and she served through healing the people, but you both served the Niflheim Empire.

 

* * *

 

You don’t often have the opportunity to interact with your people but when you do, it’s usually at functions arranged at the orders of the Empire.

You act as your sister’s escort, dodging unsavoury comments and wandering gazes to the best of your abilities.

Lunafreya interacts with the people with an ease you doubt you could ever manage. You’re silent next to her, sweeping your gaze around the room prepared for something to go wrong.

The Chancellor appears before you without you noticing his approach. It takes all your will not to flinch; you don’t want to worry your sister, not when she’s enjoying herself.

Chancellor Izunia smirks before focusing on your sister. “Oh my, I finally get the honour to meet Niflheim’s beautiful Oracle in the flesh.”

You don’t miss the way he says ‘Niflheim’s Oracle’ and neither does Lunafreya if the way she stiffens next to you is anything to go by.

You want to drag her away from the Chancellor but you know you can’t, the man would only follow and report your actions to the Emperor. You can’t risk that, you can’t risk your sister being placed under another’s supervision.

Lunafreya takes a deep breath next to you, a polite smile settling on her face as she speaks to the Chancellor. “That is very kind of you to say, Chancellor Izunia.”

Her reply causes the Chancellor’s smirk to widen, his eyes turn to you then. “And General Ravus! How good to see you tonight!” You hate the way he addresses you; ‘General’ not ‘Prince’ as if you needed any more indication that you’re just a figurehead controlled by the Niflheim Empire.

You incline your head at the man, “You as well, Chancellor Izunia.” You reply in a level, neutral tone. You know to remain polite; the man is far above you in the Empire, you don’t want to risk making things worse for yourself or your sister.

The Chancellor’s attention is dragged away from you for a moment by something, you keep yours fixed on him, noticing the displeasure flick across his features.

“Well, the Oracle surely has many more people to speak to,” Chancellor Izunia says dropping into a sweeping bow. “Until we next meet, Lady Lunafreya, General Ravus.” Chancellor Izunia moved past you, disappearing into the crowd.

You relax when you lose sight of the other man, breathing a small sigh of relief and loosening your hold on your sister’s arm. You feel her relax next to you before leading you towards someone else you she wants to talk to.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. You stay by your sister’s side as she speaks to various people, only speaking when it was necessary.

You mostly watch the people speaking to your sister, noticing their wandering gazes and unsavoury looks.

You also notice your sister’s wandering gaze, though it’s not wandering in the direction that you had believed it would.

You hope you’re the only one who notices this.

You’re not.

Chancellor Izunia enters your office the next morning, fixing you with a considering look as he strode across the room. He reaches your desk and looks down at you, you refrain from fidgeting in your chair.

You won’t let the man know how uncomfortable he makes you.

The Chancellor’s features twist into a cold smirk as he speaks to you, “You have such a lovely sister, General Ravus.” You freeze at the man’s words, staring up at him. You feel terror swell in your chest as he continues.

“I noticed her potential suitors last night, such a shame she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the Minister’s lovely niece.”

Your breath grows shaky. You clench your hand shut to stop it from trembling. His smirk widens when he notices your hand. “It’d be a shame if certain people learned of such interests.”

“What… what do you want?” You don’t recognize the soft, helpless thing your voice had become. You stare up at Chancellor Izunia, watching him as he moves around your desk.

You can’t stop yourself from flinching back into your chair. You finally turn your gaze away from the Chancellor when the man comes to stand before you and he lifts his large hand to cradle your jaw.

“Oh, I’m sure we can come to some agreement, General.” The Chancellor purrs in a dark voice, tightened the grip on your jaw. “After all, you serve the Empire so well, don’t you?”

It takes you hours to wash the taste from your mouth.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-two when you make your first friend since Niflheim invaded Tenebrae.

Loqi Tummelt is an interesting addition to your everyday life.

He was sent to Tenebrae because of his failure on the frontline; he was unable to defeat a member of King Regis’ Crownsguard and now was paying for his weakness.

Tummelt resented his placement here at first, he was angry and cold towards those around him. This included you, though you just let the other’s angry words and cold glare roll-over you without giving them much thought.

You’ve endured far worse than Tummelt can do to you.

Eventually he mellows out and his attitude calms until he no longer tries to goad you into a fight every day.

Now he simply glares at you whenever you make him do anything related to paperwork and works with a single-minded zealous you haven’t seen in anyone else you’ve ever worked with.

He tries to talk to you on occasion, at first you only give short one-worded answers in reply. But after some time, you start to expand on your answers. Tummelt gives you time to think them through, you appreciate that.

One day Tummelt had been working with you all morning and since you hadn’t seen him eat anything, when you leave to get yourself a cup of coffee you return with an extra cup and a plate a sliced fruit for him.

You brought cream and sugar with you, because you don’t know how Tummelt prefers his drink. Yours has no cream but a decent amount of sugar.

Tummelt stared at you for several minutes after you set the tray Maria had given you on the side table nearest him. You return to your own desk and try to ignore his heavy gaze as you work.

After that Tummelt had apparently decided to attach himself to you and that you were now friends.

You don’t think it’s as easy of Tummelt makes it out but you never bring that up with him.

He insists you call him Loqi.

 

* * *

 

You’ve been friends with Loqi for almost a year when he realizes how you’re treated by the majority of the Niflheim Empire.

You’re not sure how he remained oblivious to it for so long; no one’s very subtle about their opinion of you. But then again, you haven’t been on many of the same missions as him.

Loqi might have remained ignorant on the subject if he hadn’t been coming to give a progress report to one of the higher-ranking officers as he struck you. He walked into the room as you dropped to the ground from the strength of the man’s grip.

The man had first landed a heavy blow upon your abdomen, forcing the air from your lungs in a rush. The ground rushed to meet you as he took a tight grip on your shoulders and forced you to the ground before him.

He paused when he noticed Loqi’s presence, stepping over your form to address the other.

You remain on the ground, listening to the two speak on the other side of the room. You remain silent, unwilling to incur more wrath from the man.

You listen to him speak to Loqi, his voice calm and even as if you weren’t even in the room. You note the hesitance in Loqi’s voice as he responds before it steadies into something more fit to address a better with.

Loqi is dismissed after a few minutes, leaving you alone in the room with the older man.

You take a deep breath and prepare yourself for what is about to happen.

Loqi finds you later on while you’re resting in your room.

You’re lying on your back, trying to rest when he enters your room. You stiffen when you hear the door open, terror gripping your throat until the sound of his voice allows you to relax.

“You look worse than I did after I fought the Immortal.” You turn to glance at him from the corner of your eye. He settles on the bed next to you, looking over your form with a critical eye.

“I’m used to it,” You say, ignoring the way Loqi’s gaze softens as he takes in your injuries.

“Nothing you can do about it?” You don’t think you need to answer him so you just hum and relax further into the bed under you.

You flinch away when his warm fingers prod at the rapidly darkening bruises over your ribs. You hiss a pained breath from between your teeth as his fingers search out any breaks in your bones.

You know he won’t find any. You’d know if they were broken; you remember what that felt like, you weren’t likely to forget the feeling anytime soon.

“Nothing’s broken,” You hear him say as he pulls away from you. “How do you usually deal with them?”

The question is a simple one, you reply without thought. “They heal fine on their own if they’re not too severe.”

“Is the Lady Lunafreya aware of this?”

This makes you pause for several minutes, you keep your gaze fixed on the ceiling above you as you answer in a near-whisper. “It doesn’t matter.”

You hear him heave a sigh next to you. He doesn’t leave and you don’t have the energy to force him to.

You don’t mind his company.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-four when your sister accuses you of sleeping with Loqi.

At first you don’t understand what is happening; you had just returned to your office after a meeting with the Council when Lunafreya strode into the room.

You had turned to greet her, a smile on your features at seeing her for the first time in weeks, when she struck you.

You’re stunned to say the least; Lunafreya has never been a violent person and you have no idea why she raised her hand against you.

“Wh–“ You try to say something but Lunafreya cuts you off before you can finish.

“How could you stoop so low? Have you no respect for yourself?! For our people?!”

You blink at her in dumbfounded silence, you have no idea what she’s talking about. Of course you respect your people, you care more for them than you do for yourself at times.

That’s why you joined the Empire in the first place. To help secure a better future of them and to keep her safe. Didn’t she know that?

“What are you talking about?” You finally respond with, deciding to figure out why Lunafreya has decided to attack you.

“This is not the time to act the fool, Ravus!” The volume of her voice causes you to flinch away from her.

“I assure you that I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“How can you sleep with that man?!” You freeze momentarily, panic gripping your heart at what she could mean by that. “Tummelt is one of the men leading the primary battles against Lucis!”

You breathe a soft, sigh of relief; she doesn’t know about _that_.

“Your information is false, sister.” You can handle this, you just have to tell Lunafreya that she is wrong.

“What do you mean? I know he’s on the frontline!” Her response is almost petulant, it’s unbefitting of someone like her.

“Yes, he is part of the frontline force but I’m not sleeping with him, Lunafreya.”

Your calm, neutral answer seems to give her a moment pause.

“But I saw him leave your room.” She tries to reason.

“He was ensuring I arrived there safely after he accidentally stabbed me during a training session.” It was the truth, you hadn’t accounted for how fast Loqi could move and ended up with his lance in your side.

He had been frantic after the moment of shock wore off, shoving curatives into your hand until the bleeding stopped and the wound closed over. It had left a decent scar along your abdomen, Loqi had apologizes profusely as he dragged you to your room so you could rest.

You were never going to underestimate your friend again.

Lunafreya wilts a bit in front of you, curling into herself after you finished speaking. “Oh, I was unaware that you had been injured.” She ducked her face away from your gaze, focusing instead on the floor beneath her. “I apologize for reacting so harshly.”

You blink at your sister for a few moments, you’ve never seen her look like this; she’s always been confident and cheerful. Seeing her look so downtrodden is oddly distressing.

“It’s alright, Lunafreya. But please just ask me next time.” You watch as Lunafreya nods her agreement before turning to leave your office.

Once she’s gone your features drop into a frown and you lift your hand to press against the cheek she had struck. Her strength surprised you.

You’re glad that you were able to set her straight, but you can’t help but wish she had enough confidence in you to not jump to conclusions.

You sit at your desk and sort through the paperwork that had accumulated during the day. 

Hopefully, that is the last you’ll have to speak about the subject with your sister.

Unfortunately, though it was easy to appease your sister, Izunia wasn’t one to drop anything.

You hadn’t even been aware that the Chancellor was in Tenebrae.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-five and you’re trying to fix your relationship with your sister.

You didn’t think there was anything wrong with it before Maria brought it up while replacing the flowers you keep in your room.

“It’s so sad that you and Lady Lunafreya don’t talk anymore.” She had said as she moves around the room.

You had been reading a book you had picked up some time ago but hadn’t had the opportunity to read at the time, you lowered the book to give her your full attention. “What do you mean?”

“You never talk to each other anymore and you’re never in the same room for more than a few minutes.” She explained, picking up the old flowers to take them out of the room. “The two of you used to be so close, it’s a little disheartening to know that the Council’s decision has come between you two.”

You drop your gaze, focusing on the book held between your hands. “It was not just the Council’s decision, I was the one who decided to agree with the idea.”

“And yet, you’re the one suffering the most from it.”

“It is the duty of the royal family to act for the better of their people even if it means great pain to themselves.” Your response is a level, even tone. Those words had been ingrained in you when your Father was still alive, it was the first thing he had told you.

You hear Maria sigh behind you and her small hand lands on your shoulder, “promise me you’ll talk to your sister at least?”

“I shall try to,” Maria’s looked after you for years; you can do that for her, at least.

You can hear her smile when she speaks, “that’s all I can ask.”

But agreeing to speak to Lunafreya is easier than actually speaking to Lunafreya.

You won’t let that stop you though, you’re determined to speak to her.

One of the issues you face is finding time while Lunafreya is home. More often than not the Empire is showing her off by letting her heal the people with their say-so and you’re only ever allowed to leave your home when they order you to.

It gives you time though. Time to plan and figure out what you’ll say to your sister.

You think about asking Loqi but you quickly dismiss the thought. While your friend is far better at socialising then you are, you want to figure this particular issue out on your own.

Weeks later and you’ve decided on a way to approach the issue. You’re waiting in the large open room by the front door waiting for Lunafreya’s return.

She’s scheduled to return today after having spent the past fortnight in Niflheim occupied territory.

You look up when you hear the main door open and the servant’s welcome Lunafreya back. You take a deep breath and stand from the chair, hopefully this goes well.

“Lunafreya?” You ask as your sister approaches you, “may I have a moment of your time?”

Your sister doesn’t even glance at you as she continues down the hall, “not at the moment Ravus, I have things to do.”

You ignored the pang of hurt her words cause, “perhaps at another time then?” Your words are hopefully but Lunafreya continues as if she didn’t hear you.

You watch your sister’s form move down the corridor until a presence at your side draws your attention. Gentiana stands next to you, a sad smile on her face as she inclines her head towards you. She keeps her eyes closed, she always does around you.

“Do not despair, dear Ravus,” she says beginning to walk away from you “The Oracle is in a difficult situation, please do not hold it against her.”

You blink, watching her disappear after your sister. Of course Lunafreya is in a difficult situation but so are you.

Doesn’t that mean anything?

Your next attempt to speak to your sister ends the same way, as does the attempt after that.

Your fourth attempt ends in disaster.

You checked to ensure that you weren’t interrupting anything before you left to talk to your sister. You ask one of the servants to inform you as to where Lunafreya was and set off to talk to your sister.

You find her sitting in a side room, staring over of a window at the gardens. You pass Gentiana as you walk into the room, she gives you an encouraging smile as you pass.

You reach your sister and take a seat in the chair nearest her.

“It’s good to see you Lunafreya,” you start after a few minutes of silence pass.

Your sister doesn’t respond, she doesn’t even turn to look at you.

“I was hoping that we could speak?” You continue, watching her and waiting for a response.

“I have nothing to say to you,” she finally says, keeping her gaze on the garden outside.

You sigh softly but you don’t drop the subject. You don’t want your sister to be so cold towards you.

“Then perhaps –“ She cuts you off before you can continue.

“I do not care for what you have to say.”

Her words give you a moment pause, you’ve never know your sister to be cold to anyone.

“That is why we have to speak.” You say decisively, keeping your gaze focused on your sister.

“Nothing you say will make me forgive you for working against our ally.” That confuses you a bit; Tenebrae’s been under Niflheim control for years, you have no other allies.

Does she mean King Regis? The man who abandoned her to her face just so he could protect his son and has been hiding behind his wall since?

You don’t want to fight with your sister though.

“Please let me explain,” you try, hoping that you can convince her to listen to you.

“Why should I?”

“I am your Brother –“ Her next words cut you to the core.

“My Brother?” She scoffed, finally turning to gaze at you with cold eyes. “All I see is Niflheim’s lap dog.”

She turns away from you then, striding out of the room with an angry, hurried pass. You don’t notice that Gentiana doesn’t follow her.

You’re too focused on watching your sister walk away from you with what must be a look of utter shock and hurt on your face. Lunafreya could not truly believe that, could she.

You slump into the chair under you, burying your face in your hands; you had been so hopeful that the two of you could talk things through. Had that really been mere minutes ago?

You don’t notice your breathing grow shaky as silent sobs wracked your frame, though any tears that might have formed had long run out. All you can think about are your sister’s words.

‘Niflheim’s lap dog’, was that truly what she thought?

You had no idea Lunafreya was so _idiotic_. Did she think you joined the monsters that had ordered _your Mother’s murder_ , that had _imprisoned_ the two of you since that day because _you wanted to?_

Was she so _naïve_ to believe that no harm would have come to her had he not done so? Was she _ignorant_ of the way every man in the Empire looked at her? Was she so _hypocritical_ to believe she was not also trapped doing the Empire’s bidding upon fear of death? Had she _deluded_ herself that much?

You feel a familiar rush of emotion within your chest.

 _You’re so angry at Lunafreya_.

Bile rises in your throat at the thought and the anger is dulled by despair. You do not want to be angry at Lunafreya, she is your last living family member. She is supposed to help support you while you work to keep her and the people safe.

You don’t understand why she won’t listen to you just for a moment so you could explain everything.

You don’t understand why she is acting like this towards you when you’re only trying to keep her safe, something more than her precious King Regis and Prince Noctis have done.

Did she forget that they abandoned her while they fled the Empire? Did she forget that it was not King Regis that took the brunt of Caligo’s ire for four years so that she would not be harmed?

You hate King Regis and Prince Noctis. If only for being able to live happy, safe and protected behind their magnificent wall while they left you both here to rot.

You focus on that so that you can ignore the nauseating feeling of being so angry at your sister.

You’ve done all this for her, you knew that she could come to hate you as a result.

You simply didn’t believe it could feel this awful.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-six when the Empire ‘buys’ the service of Aranea Highwind.

At first you treat her like you treat any other member of the Empire, with polite distance and cold distaste.

You don’t have anything against the woman; she’s a mercenary, she ‘works where the money’s best’ and that happened to be the Niflheim Empire. Especially after shooting down her ship and threatening the lives of her crewmembers until she agreed to serve.

She unnerves Loqi a bit though you mostly attribute that to her very different personality. You don’t find many people like Highwind within the Empire, to suddenly be exposed to it must be throwing your friend off-guard.

You don’t interact with Highwind often; she has her duties while you’re being kept in Tenebrae more and more often. On the rare moments you do interact with her she’s sarcastic and confrontation, you don’t understand why but Loqi says it’s because you intimidate her.

He says it’s because of how tall you are and the way you tend to frown at everything.

You don’t quite understand why that would intimidate her but as long as it doesn’t affect her work it doesn’t matter.

You continue to carry out your duties.

You don’t expect for Highwind to cross your path outside of the battlefield.

So of course it is only natural that she shows up to one of Tenebrae’s balls. She’s dressed appropriately for the occasion, though she keeps her scheme of black-and-red.

If Loqi was here to see this, you’re sure he would choke on his drink.

You choose to ignore Highwind’s presence, focusing instead on Lunafreya’s form as she moves from conversation to conversation.

You won’t allow anyone here to harm her, even if she does hate you.

She didn’t want you to accompany her to the ball so the Emperor had arranged another escort for her. Unfortunately, her escort was approximately three-times her age.

You watched him intently from the other side of the room, watching the man carefully to ensure that he didn’t try to harm Lunafreya in any way.

“Who’re you planning on murdering over here?” You didn’t notice Highwind approaching you.

You ignore her words, keeping your gaze trained on the man.

She must follow your gaze to the man as she doesn’t repeat her initial question and instead rests against the wall beside you while she continues to speak. “The guy with your sister? In that case, don’t let me stop you.”

She forces a glass into your hand, you glance at her from the corner of your eye but return your attention to your sister quickly.

“How’d a guy like that even manage that?” She muses beside you, “I mean I’m sure the Oracle’s nice and all, but look at him!”

You are looking at him. In fact, you think he might notice that you’re looking at him because he’s beginning to sweat.

You repress the feeling of satisfaction that causes.

“You gonna tell me how it happened or should I just start throwing out random ideas?” You decide to respond before she says anything that might ruin your sister’s reputation.

“He was chosen by the Emperor after she refused to let me accompany her.”

“Well, that’s life.” You ignore the amusement in her tone, silently agreeing with her.

The man definitely knows you’re watching him, he’s glancing over at you from across the room now, nearly shaking in his oversized suit.

“Not going to go save her?” She asked, nudging you with her elbow.

You glance down at her again before answering. “She got herself into the situation, she can deal with it.”

You hear her make a sound of amusement.

The two of you spend the rest of the party watching Lunafreya and her escort from the other side of the room, conversing in quiet tones.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-seven when someone tries to kill you.

It was during a mission outside of Tenebrae. You had been confined to Tenebrae for the past few months, you were eager to leave the manor.

It was a simple task, providing reinforcement to one of the frontline forces.

You don’t know how the man got into your squad, or how he managed to get so close to you without anyone else noticing.

One moment you were looking over a map of the surrounding area, charting out the most direct course to your destination, the next your blade had sunk into your attacker’s side.

You hadn’t been aware you were even moving.

You wretch your blade from his flesh and watch him fall to the ground before you.

He lifts his head and glares at you, you see he has his hand clasped around the wound at his side.

You don’t recognize his face.

You stare down at him coldly, waiting for him to make his next move.

You don’t want to kill the man if you don’t have to.

He continues to glare at you defiantly before spitting at your shoe and snarling at you, “Traitor scum! You should burn for betraying the people of Tenebrae!”

That makes you angry, but the man won’t die by your hand. You’re going to hand him over for punishment as decided by the Empire.

It is not your place to decide his fate. You’re not going to risk everything you’ve worked for because of some idiot that doesn’t understand your reasoning.

 You hear pounding footsteps before the door to the room is wretched open. A mechanical voice speaks, “sir, are you alright?”

“Yes.” You answer dispassionately, “detain this scum, he shall await judgement from the Empire.”

You see a soldier move behind the man to restrain his arms, another jerks the man to his feet and begins to march the man to a holding cell.

“Do you need anything else, sir?”

“No, prepare the troops to move out.”

“Yes, sir.” The soldier leaves the room, leaving you to your thoughts.

Your calm leaves you suddenly, causing you to collapse into your chair behind you.

You take several deep breaths, trying to work through the despair weighing down on your chest. You can’t believe one of your countrymen tried to _murder_ you.

The mission continues without further incidents and you’re on your way back to Tenebrae soon after.

Later, Izunia taunts you with news of your attacker’s execution and questioning how it _feels to know that your own countryman want you dead?_

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-eight when you’re told that Niflheim is going to invade Lucis.

You’re informed of the Emperor’s decision during a war meeting. Everyone of importance is in attendance for the order. You’re not told the specifics only that Izunia and the Emperor have concocted a plan to bring Lucis to its knees.

Nothing changes for many weeks, until Izunia comes to Tenebrae to inform you of Lunafreya’s upcoming marriage to Prince Noctis.

You stare at him blankly for several moments after he finishes, ignoring the anger that rises in your chest at his words.

The smirk on Izunia’s face isn’t helping.

He leaves the task of informing Lunafreya up to you.

She does not take it well. She rages against you for hours as if you have any say in the matter, then after she’s done with her fruitless efforts she takes to ignoring you.

You watch her dispassionately, unable to understand the reason behind her anger. As far as she knows, she’s marrying Prince Noctis in order to bring a peaceful resolution to the war.

She doesn’t know that the Empire is planning to invade Lucis somehow.

You had thought the news that she was going to marry Prince Noctis would make her happy. Prince Noctis is at least close to her in age and her friend, there are far worse people for her to be forced to marry.

She eventually calms down enough to compose herself and you leave her to her own devices. She needs time to work through her feelings on the matter of her upcoming marriage.

While she may not want to, an arranged marriage was something she would have to accept as a royal. To think otherwise was just foolish.

Hopefully she can learn to be happy in her marriage.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya attempted to leave Tenebrae.

 _Lunafreya attempted to leave Tenebrae_.

You can still feel the terror gripping your chest, you’re lucky you managed to stop her in time.

If you had even been a little slower then you would have missed her and someone else would be sent out after her.

You don’t know who they would have sent but you’re certain they would not have been kind to her when they found her.

You’re incredibly lucky than the staff decided to come tell you what Lunafreya was planning and not simply allowed her to leave the manor.

Or informed someone else that she was planning to leave.

Sometimes you hate how foolish your sister can be. What was she planning on doing?

You heave a heavy sigh and drop your head into your hands.

The door to your office opens. You lift your head to order them to leave, but you freeze before any words can leave your mouth.

“I heard our lovely bride-to-be has some pre-wedding nerves.”

Izunia shouldn’t be here; he was supposed to be in Niflheim, finalizing the last bits of the Empire’s plan.

He wasn’t supposed to learn about Lunafreya’s attempt to leave Tenebrae.

He approaches you, stalking across the room and taking a tight grip of your chin.

“You were going to tell someone about this, weren’t you?”

You don’t know why this is happening.

 

* * *

 

Your arm’s gone.

You were a fool to think it would ever work, you’ve had to look after yourself since your Mother’s death, why would this have been any different?

You shouldn’t have hoped that the power of the Kings of Lucis would help you free yourself and your sister.

But you had hoped and now you have to live with the consequences of your actions.

You glance down at your left arm. Where there was once flesh, now there was cold, gleaming metal and unnatural strength.

You had been confined to the infirmary since you had awoken after the invasion of Insomnia. You had been alone here aside from the staff checking on you.

You don’t know what happened after you put the Ring on.

Nobody’s come to imprison you for conspiring against the Empire so perhaps General Glauca hadn’t survived to tell of your attempted treason.

Your hair’s changed colour for some reason, the infirmary staff believes it is most likely due to the stress of your injury. Izunia says the new colour suits you.

You relax back against the headboard behind you, waiting for some kind of news.

You hear the door open across the room. You turn to glance in the direction of the door, expecting to see one of the staff members coming to check on you.

It’s not a staff member.

Instead Loqi stood in the doorway, peering in at you cautiously.

He enters the room fully when he notices you looking at him. Striding across the floor until he could sit on the bed next to you.

He’s careful to avoid looking at your new arm, focusing instead on your face. You don’t blame him, you hate looking at the thing too.

“It’s good to see you Ravus,” he tells you, voice oddly earnest.

You’re sure your words are awkward when you reply, “it’s good to see you as well.”

You take the chance to take in your friend’s appearance, it’s always so surprising to see him outside of his armour. He’s so much smaller in his everyday clothing.

“What happened?” You eventually ask him after several moments of silence.

“Insomnia has fallen.” Is his immediate response, “the crystal has been seized, King Regis was found dead; though the Ring wasn’t found with him. General Glauca was declared dead and your sister is missing.”

You freeze at his last words, your breath hitching in your chest. “What?”

He gives you a sad look, repeating his words. “The Oracle disappeared during the invasion, she’s been declared dead along with Prince Noctis.” His hand reaches out to clasp your own, squeezing the flesh tightly.

It takes all of your self-control not to breakdown. Your sister is missing.

She’s missing, alone somewhere out in the world and she hates you.

You have to do something, _anything_ , she’s going to throw her life away for the Chosen King.

She doesn’t deserve that. Lunafreya deserves to have a long, happy life. She shouldn’t have to throw her life away for some sheltered prince.

Your hand tightens around Loqi’s, squeezing it as you think.

Loqi bares it, remaining calm and steady next to you.

You release a heavy, stuttering breath, slumping further back against the headboard. You release your grip on the other’s hand, surprised he hadn’t flinched away at how hard your grip had tightened on his hand.

You offer your friend a tired smile, receiving a reassuring one in return.

You’re glad it was Loqi who told you and not somebody else.

Loqi suddenly takes your face in his hands, peering at your eyes intently.

“What are you –?“ You start to say before he cuts you off.

“One of your eyes is wrong,” Loqi explains, voice low and filled with concern. “It wasn’t that colour before.”

 

* * *

 

The Empire orders you to hunt down your sister.

You do your best not to.

You send her multiple letters, asking her to return to Tenebrae, to allow you to help her.

You worry that someone else will find her. That they’ll kill her or capture her and force her into an awful situation.

You can only hope that she’s ok wherever she is.

You hear that the stronghold Loqi was ordered to guard was attacked and you can only hope that he was ok.

You feel the tremors of the Archaean’s awakening and you feel despair creep into your heart because that means that Lunafreya’s already started to arrange the covenants.

You can’t stop her if this is the path she’s chosen, no matter how much it hurts you.

 

* * *

 

You feel a sort of vindictive joy in wrapping your fingers around Prince Noctis’ throat.

You felt completely justified in doing so.

The boy is cocky and self-conceited, he doesn’t understand what the covenants are costing Lunafreya. He doesn’t understand what sacrifices you’ve had to made to keep her safe.

He calls you a rat, that you’d _hunt your sister down_ without knowing of everything you’ve suffered to keep her safe while he remained safe behind his Father’s wall.

You were supposed to give him King Regis’ glaive, Izunia had gifted the blade to you after you received the order to hunt your sister, but you can’t give it to him. He doesn’t deserve the honour of the blade.

He isn’t ready to take on the mantle of a king let alone the _Chosen King_.

He isn’t ready to sacrifice everything for his people, to give up his hopes and dreams and everything he ever hoped for himself just for the chance that his people would be safe.

He isn’t prepared to do any of the things that you have.

That makes you so angry; that this child deserves the mantle of King while you’ve been cast to the wayside just to keep your sister and your people safe.

What right do these _sheltered children_ have to judge you for your actions.

 

* * *

 

You manage to meet Lunafreya in Tenebrae.

You're so relieved that she managed to make it here.

She’s standing in the middle of her garden, looking over the flowers ignoring your presence for the moment.

Maria gives you an encouraging smile before you take a deep breath and start to walk towards your sister.

You know her path is set, but you have to try to get her to reconsider or at the very least to pace herself.

She’ll fade faster if she doesn’t rest.

You try to tell her about your doubts in the Prince but your words are harsher than you meant them and Lunafreya reacts in kind.

She’s adamant in her decision.

When she starts to weep in front of you, you want to help her. You want her to be able to laugh once again, but far too much has happened and you don’t think she’ll ever get the chance to meet Prince Noctis again.

You don’t speak those thoughts aloud.

You can already see how the covenants are affecting her; her skin is paler than you’ve ever seen and her breathing sounds pained.

It hurts you to see her like this, to know that it was only going to get worse as she continued to create the covenants with the Astrals.

You don’t want your little sister to die.

Even if the Astrals have already decided her fate.

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya doesn’t have much time left.

Her skin is far too pale, her movements far too stiff and unnatural and each breath is pained and laboured.

It tears you apart to see her like this.

After everything you’ve done to protect her, you can’t save her from this.

You can’t break here. You _won’t_. You need to be strong for your sister.

You’re so very gentle as you guide her to sit properly in her seat. You try to ignore the sounds of pain falling from her mouth with each movement.

She tries to offer the ring to you, so that you can take it to Prince Noctis in her stead. Neither of you acknowledge how you flinch away from her when she reveals the small piece of metal clutched in her hands.

She wants you to take the ring because she fears that she won’t make it to ever reunite with her old friend.

But you can’t take that from her.

Not when you know how much meeting the Prince again means to her.

It’s her duty as the Oracle to meet the Chosen King and it’s your duty as her brother to ensure that Lunafreya gets at least one purely happy moment before she dies.

You’ve never been very good with words, but you’ll do your best for her.

You refuse to take the ring, even when she claims she hasn’t the strength to make it to Prince Noctis.

You know your sister is strong, you’ve always known that. Perhaps even stronger than you.

You have no doubt that she’ll make it to Prince Noctis’ side.

 

* * *

 

The day of the wedding arrives.

You’re standing in front of the stair to the church in Altissia, looking up at the ornate doors.

The sky above you is dark grey and rain pelts the ground around you, leaving you soaked to the bone.

You probably shouldn’t be out in the rain with your Magitek arm but you aren’t going to move.

You were supposed to walk your sister down the aisle today. You were supposed to calm her nerves and tell her how beautiful she looked in her dress.

Instead you’re standing out in the rain, preparing to rage battle against the Hydraean with the Empire and Lunafreya’s hiding away in the Secretary’s manor preparing to throw her life away for the Chosen King of Light.

The rain stops falling on you suddenly, causing you to glance to the side.

Anger rises in your chest at the sight of Izunia standing there, holding an umbrella over your head.

You try to ignore the man but he makes that impossible.

You don’t need him mocking you in his mocking tone, he doesn’t need to speak on what today should have been.

You turn away from the church, eager to get away from Izunia. His presence distresses you and makes something in your prosthetic twitch.

You freeze after a few steps, where is Izunia going with this?

He knows.

He knows, he knows, _he knows_.

He knows you’ve spoken to Lunafreya, that you’ve been defying the Empire by helping her avoid capture.

You feel pure panic clog your throat, darkening the corners of your vision.

Wait, what’s Izunia talking about?

No, that’s impossible. He must be bluffing, there’s no way he could know the price of the covenant…

Is there?

 

* * *

 

Lunafreya’s dead.

Your sister’s dead.

You don’t know what to do anymore; everything you’ve done since your Mother’s death has been to keep her safe. But she had died during the Hydraean’s attack.

Pryna had also died that day, you had found her bloodied body after the destruction of Altissia. You held the small dog’s body close to your chest, mourning both Pryna and your sister.

Eventually you had to get up and leave. You wanted to get back to Tenebrae, so that Pryna could be buried in Lunafreya’s garden.

It’s what she would have wanted.

Maria weeps when you tell her the news, she stays with you while you bury Pryna.

You gather the Council together and together you make arrangements for the immediate evacuation of the manor and its surrounding area.

You also write out an official statement to be delivered to your people when your death occurs; it details the decision you had reached with the Council after the occupation of Tenebrae.

You doubt it will change anyone’s opinion of you but you’re glad to have written it down.

When you’re sure everything will be taken care of, you leave Tenebrae.

The Emperor wants you to report on what occurred in Altissia and you don’t want him to send out the Magitek soldiers to bring you to him.

If you go to your end, you will walk with pride. You will not be dragged to it like some coward.

You hope your friends have both managed to escape the chains of the Empire, that they’re both free to do as they wish with their lives.

You tighten your grip of King Regis’ glaive; you made a promise to yourself.

Prince Noctis has proven himself worthy of your sister’s death, you will not die before you see the glaive returned to him.

 

* * *

 

You’re twenty-eight and the last living blood of the Oracle when Prince Noctis cuts you down.

You had been brought before Emperor Aldercapt to deliver your report. You ignored the unearthly silence of the building around you.

There was no sound other than the mechanical hum of machines and your own footsteps.

When you stood before Emperor Aldercapt you were shocked to see the black, smoke-like substance that was leaking from him. He wasn’t making any sense, he was mumbling and rambling; you could barely understand him.

You weren’t aware of how far the Emperor had fallen into insanity.

The substance continued to cling to him as he spoke; you were finally able to understand his words.

You felt no fear in telling him the words you’d kept close to your heart but never dared speak aloud.

He reacted the way you thought he would.

You felt the daemons materialize around you, accompanied by the tell-tale sound of their corrupt magic.

You remained calm though, not allowing the monster responsible for the ruin of your family to know of your mounting unease.

You were filled with a hollow anger when he called you a ‘puppet’.

Then your thoughts faded as you were forced to concentrate solely on the daemons attacking you.

You were determined to survive, no matter what the consequences may have been.

You were able to fight them off for a time but eventually the daemons managed to out maneuver you. Successive blasts of magic drove you from the room and over the edge of the platform surrounding the Emperor’s throne.

You fell deeper into the facility until you collided with one of the lower levels with a heavy thud. You survived the fall somehow.

You managed to drag yourself to your feet, leaning heavily against the railing. Each movement was agonizingly painful, you felt as if the very core of your being was conspiring to keep you off your feet, but you managed.

You had heard footsteps approaching you and turned towards them, ready to fight off an attacker. You weren’t just going to let them kill you, not even after that fall.

You were so relieved to see that it was Prince Noctis approaching you.

You tried to speak to him, make some attempt at an apology, offer him King Regis’ glaive.

But Prince Noctis struck you down without thought.

You barely had time to flinch at the sight of Prince Noctis’ blade before he struck you down.

You should have known better than to hope for forgiveness.

No one would have ever thought you deserved it.

 

* * *

 

Death is a welcome state for you, everyone you’d ever lost is here. Your Father and Mother and even Lunafreya all meet you when you wake.

Lunafreya is giving you the same pitying look she gave you before you were forced to go to Insomnia and it hurts.

You can’t dwell too much on your sister as you’re suddenly enveloped in a strong, warm grip. You flinch, unused to such a kind, personal touch after going so long without.

You look at who’s holding you in such a way and are surprised to see that it is your Father holding you. You search his face frantically and see no judgement in it.

You feel yourself relax in his grip; you’ve always worried about how your parents would view your actions. You feared that they would hate you like your people did for the decisions you’ve made since your Mother’s death.

You glance at your Mother’s face but her expression is too much for you to handle. You duck your face into your Father’s strong shoulder.

You realize that you’re taller than him, something that would have delighted your younger self.

You feel a soft hand card through your hair as your Mother speaks. “I’m so proud of you my son.”

You jerk to look at her, her expression is soft, kind like what she looked like on that day.

“You did the best you could with what you had, why wouldn’t we be proud?” You hear your Father say; as blunt and honest as he had been in life.

“Ravus, I’m sorry,” It’s all Lunafreya says but it lifts a great weight from you.

You can be at peace here, surrounded by your family in a room resembling your homes’ family room.

 

* * *

 

 

Your peace does not last.

You’re pulled from paradise by a sudden dark presence.

One minute you were happy in the company of your family, the next you were back on the mortal plain.

You don’t understand. Why were you torn away from your death? Why couldn’t you stay if your family? Why couldn’t you just be at peace?

The left side of your body feels… _wrong_. You have an arm there where you hadn’t previously; you were sure the prosthetic broke when you died.

You feel something thick and oil sliding along your skin and your head feels oddly weighted on that side.

You don’t understand.

Then _he’s_ there in front of you; Izunia.

His voice is cold and mocking, telling you that you’re nothing but a _daemon_ and _daemons don’t deserve peace_. You think you feel tears leak from your eyes but you can’t be sure.

“Smile Ravus,” he tells you with a sardonic smile. “You want to look for best for young Noctis, don’t you?”

He leaves you alone then. You try to lift yourself to your feet but you find that you have no control over your body. You can feel it but you can’t make it do anything you want it to.

You’re forced to experience everything happening to you without being able to do anything about it. More tears leak from your eyes as your body stumbles to its feet without your command.

You notice that King Regis’ sword is gone. You hope Prince Noctis got it.

The area around you is silent for a long while as you wait for something to happen. Then you hear them; Prince Noctis and his entourage. They sound like they’re getting closer.

You can feel your body twitch as the sound reaches you, it lifts a weapon its hand. That blade is not the one you died with.

A door opens in front of you revealing Prince Noctis and his comrades, you see their looks of horror on their faces when they see what you’ve become.

You hear Izunia speak over the speaker system as your body stumbles forward. You want to scream for Prince Noctis to end you, to send you back to paradise.

You don’t expect your words to tear themselves from your throat, seems you have some control over your body still.

You think they might have said something but you do not hear them. Your body launches into the fight.

Your body is equal parts stumbling slow and faster than you’ve ever been able to move. The blows it lands with its sword are far stronger than anything you’ve ever managed. It also releases bursts of dark daemonic energy whenever it gets the chance.

You try to speak, try to say something, what exactly you aren’t sure; but all you can manage is to curse Izunia and a few other broken, disjointed words.

 Thankfully the four manage to take down your body before it manages to kill any of them.

You see Prince Noctis use his Father’s sword in the fight and you might have been happy about that once, but not all you feel is a mix of despair, anger and hatred.

But you’ll be back with your family soon, so it doesn’t matter.

You feel your body fall to the ground and you wait to be taken back to paradise.

But that doesn’t happen.

Instead you’re pulled into darkness, unable to see or hear anything. Forced to feel yourself twist into some kind of daemonic figure. You don’t know how long you spend in that darkness before your body, hardly yours anymore, drags itself to the surface to tear into a group of unsuspecting people.

You can’t stop yourself, you can’t do anything, you can only watch as what you’ve changed into tears into the people.

You can feel your very soul ache; all you want is to be free to spend the rest of eternity in paradise with your family. Haven’t you earned that much?

How long will you have to suffer this fate?

How long will you have to watch yourself tear people apart?

How long until Prince Noctis sacrifices himself to destroy the Star Scourge?

It hurts. It hurts, it _hurts_ , _it hurts_.

You scream.


	2. Original End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original ending of the fic before that update happened and I changed it. Unedited, it had been sent to my Beta but he hadn't finished with it by the time I'd sent the version with the new ending. This one replaces the last four sections of the fic. Hope you enjoy seeing how this piece originally ended!

You’re twenty-eight and the last living member of your family when the Empire orders your death.

You’re taken from your quarters to a holding cell to await your death.

You have time to think then.

You think about how useless your life has been; you did everything in your power to save your sister, even made yourself into something she hated, but in the end, it was useless. You buried your sister and her companion Pryna.

You think about your friends; you hope Loqi managed to find a way to escape the Empire, you lost communication with him some time ago. You can’t even guess at where he might be.

You hope that Highwind somehow managed to escape the Empire’s grasp and has returned to her previous life as a Mercenary. That she and her crew had made it out safely.

Finally, you think about Prince Noctis; of how you never got the chance to give King Regis’ sword to him. You still have it with you, they hadn’t bothered to take either of your weapons from you.

They think you’ll lay down and die like the loyal dog you are.

The Magitek soldiers come for you and drag you off to your death.

You break out of their hold before you reach your destination.

If this is to be your death, you will not die quietly. You will fight to your final breath, you will be a thorn in the side of the Empire, even if it is only in your final moments.

No matter how futile it may be.

You will not let them take King Regis’ sword from you; you have to deliver it to Prince Noctis. You swore to your sister that you would.

You fight off the soldiers as best you can, even with your left arm breaking.

You take out as many as you can before you fall to a cultivation of your wounds and exhaustion.

You fall to your knees surrounded by the remains of Magitek soldier, your breath stutters in your throat at the sound of footsteps approaching you.

You turn to the sight of Izunia approaching you and you feel a deep anger rise within you. This is the monster that cut down your sister, you want to rise to your feet and end him.

You try to do just that but he’s in front of you before you manage to lift yourself. Your gaze snaps to his face in surprise, staring at the mocking smirk on his face as he looks down at you.

“You’ve outlived your usefulness, High Commander.” He told you, voice low and cruel. You open your mouth to say something but before you can, Izunia stabs his blade into you.

You gasp in shock as you register the sudden pain in your abdomen.

Izunia pushes you away from him, his blade emerging from your body as you collapse to the ground.

He leans over you as you bleed out on the floor, “don’t worry, dear Commander.” He tells you, a mocking smile on his face. “I’ll ensure you’re properly prepared for young Noctis.”

You don’t know what he means by that.

You see him take out several pieces of folded paper before you lose your grip on your life.

* * *

 

Death is a welcome state for you, everyone you’d ever lost is here. Your Father and Mother and even Lunafreya all meet you when you wake.

Lunafreya is giving you the same pitying look she gave you before you were forced to go to Insomnia and it hurts.

You can’t dwell too much on your sister as you’re suddenly envelopted in a strong, warm grip. You flinch, unused to such a kind, personal touch after going so long without.

You look at who’s holding you in such a way and are surprised to see that it is your Father holding you. You search his face frantically and see no judgement in it.

You feel yourself relax in his grip; you’ve always worried about how your parents would view your actions. You feared that they would hate you like your people did for the decisions you’ve made since your Mother’s death.

You glance at your Mother’s face but her expression is too much for you to handle. You duck your face into your Father’s strong shoulder.

You realize that you’re taller than him, something that would have delighted your younger self.

You feel a soft hand card through your hair as your Mother speaks. “I’m so proud of you my son.”

You jerk to look at her, her expression is soft, kind like what she looked like on that day.

“You did the best you could with what you had, why wouldn’t we be proud?” You gear your Father say; as blunt and honest as he had been in life.

“Ravus, I’m sorry,” It’s all Lunafreya says but it lifts a great weight from you.

You can be at peace here, surrounded by your family in a room resembling your homes’ family room.

* * *

 

Your peace does not last.

You’re pulled from paradise by a sudden dark presence.

One minute you were happy in the company of your family, the next you were back on the mortal plain.

You don’t understand. Why were you torn away from your death? Why couldn’t you stay if your family? Why couldn’t you just be at peace?

The left side of your body feels… _wrong_. You have an arm there where you hadn’t previously; you were sure the prosthetic broke when you died.

You feel something thick and oil sliding along your skin and your head feels oddly weighted on that side.

You don’t understand.

Then _he’s_ there in front of you; Izunia.

His voice is cold and mocking, telling you that you’re nothing but a _daemon_ and _daemons don’t deserve peace_. You think you feel tears leak from your eyes but you can’t be sure.

“Smile Ravus,” he tells you with a sardonic smile. “You want to look for best for young Noctis, don’t you?”

He leaves you alone then. You try to lift yourself to your feet but you find that you have no control over your body. You can feel it but you can’t make it do anything you want it to.

You’re forced to experience everything happening to you without being able to do anything about it. More tears leak from your eyes as your body stumbles to its feet without your command.

You notice that King Regis’ sword is gone. You hope Prince Noctis got it.

The area around you is silent for a long while as you wait for something to happen. Then you hear them; Prince Noctis and his entourage. They sound like they’re getting closer.

You can feel your body twitch as the sound reaches you, it lifts a weapon its hand. That blade is not the one you died with.

A door opens in front of you revealing Prince Noctis and his comrades, you see their looks of horror on their faces when they see what you’ve become.

You hear Izunia speak over the speaker system as your body stumbles forward. You want to scream for Prince Noctis to end you, to send you back to paradise.

You don’t expect your words to tear themselves from your throat, seems you have some control over your body still.

You think they might have said something but you do not hear them. Your body launches into the fight.

Your body is equal parts stumbling slow and faster than you’ve ever been able to move. The blows it lands with its sword are far stronger than anything you’ve ever managed. It also releases bursts of dark daemonic energy whenever it gets the chance.

You try to speak, try to say something, what exactly you aren’t sure; but all you can manage is to curse Izunia and a few other broken, disjointed words.

 Thankfully the four manage to take down your body before it manages to kill any of them.

You see Prince Noctis use his Father’s sword in the fight and you might have been happy about that once, but not all you feel is a mix of despair, anger and hatred.

But you’ll be back with your family soon, so it doesn’t matter.

You feel your body fall to the ground and you wait to be taken back to paradise.

But that doesn’t happen.

Instead you’re pulled into darkness, unable to see or hear anything. Forced to feel yourself twist into some kind of daemonic figure. You don’t know how long you spend in that darkness before your body, hardly yours anymore, drags itself to the surface to tear into a group of unsuspecting people.

You can’t stop yourself, you can’t do anything, you can only watch as what you’ve changed into tears into the people.

You can feel your very soul ache; all you want is to be free to spend the rest of eternity in paradise with your family. Haven’t you earned that much?

How long will you have to suffer this fate?

How long will you have to watch yourself tear people apart?

How long until Prince Noctis sacrifices himself to destroy the Star Scourge?

It hurts. It hurts, it _hurts_ , _it hurts_.

You scream.


End file.
